Negima here we go again
by MangamanZX
Summary: Sakura is in highschool now... and Negi is still a teacher... any questions?
1. prologue

**A Negima/Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction**

"Mahora academy… a place of majesty… a place of learning… a place of… oh who am I kidding… Sakura left for petes sake!" in a town refered to as Tomoeda (or Readington depending on which dub or sub version you prefer) a young man the age of 15 fell onto a pillow in his apartment miserably screaming these words out loud.

"Don't fret Syaoran" a second boy with inexplicably closed eyes said breaking a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Yah just because Sakura left doesn't mean that you'll never see each other again or anything" said girlfriend followed up grabbing the pamphlet of Mahora academy and giving it to Syaoran "read up it's, an all girl school so no boys to flirt with her like here".

"That's what I'm worried about guys… an all girl school means no guys meaning that there could be psycho lesbians or cross dressers trying to seduce her by hiding their true intent inside innocent words… or worse a super hot teacher like Terada sensei!" Syaoran freaked out throwing the pamphlet in the air behind him.

"Come on boy you're overreacting to a threat that doesn't exist… seriously how do you know if there is any of those things in the school if you've never been there" a small bear/lion thing that could easily be confused for a plush toy said patting the boy on the back.

Syaoran looked at the stated plushie with narrowed eyes before responded with three words "Tomoyo and Rika" causing all inhabitants of the room to freeze whatever they were doing just to stare at him.

"C-c-cc-come on Syaoran you're overreacting… sure Tomoyo proves the psycho lesbian thing but why Rika?" the closed eyed boy said shocked.

"The school was probably recommended to her by a friend of Terada Sensei's… and you know about how birds of a feather seem to act around each other" Syaoran shot back before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. "So of course id be worried"

"Don't worry Syao I'm pretty sure that Sakura won't be tempted by some teacher" the bear plush kept up following him.

**At Mahora academy**

"I'm not tempted by my super hot teacher I am not tempted by my super hot teacher I am soooo not tempted by my super hot deliciously sexy 15 year old teacher with his amazing British accent and bishonen good looks" Sakura Kinomoto said in a mantra, desperately trying to calm herself down from what future generations would call Negi Springfield syndrome.

Sitting next to her the young Tomoyo Daidouji was having a similar yet completely different reaction.

"So this is what being straight feels like" both her and a platinum blonde with heterochromatic eyes said in unison before looking at each other with wary eyes whilst trying to gauge the other… instantly springing up a rivalry.

The several other girls in the class were all going through similar stages ranging from a simple drip of drool on the corner of their mouths to the room suddenly getting a lot hotter than it actually was.

The one who was probably the most uncomfortable was the teacher Negi Springfield who by this time in his life had gone through puberty and had been constantly mobbed by his students in previous years and wasn't looking forward to another year of that.

"So… I do believe we need to take role of the class-" Negi started looking around at his students for a glomper and upon seeing none began to take role "Evangeline A.K Mcdowell"

"Here" a blonde towards the far edge of the class said, not looking away from a book she was reading.

"Anya Yurievna Cocolova"

"Here Sensei" a redhead in the seat nearest to Negi said immediately.

When Sakura's name was called it took all of her strength not to faint or get a nosebleed from Negi's hotness.

Tomoyo was almost too distracted by her new rival to notice her name being called

… And that was when things went to hell

"Negi Sensei!" un-able to control themselves several girls came flying from everywhere towards Negi in a move that, had he not moved out of the way when he did would have crushed him in a true marshmallow hell like never before felt by man and would have died from suffocation

Good thing he flash stepped out of the way before that happened... yet since Murphy loves to mess with our favorite harem hero teacher he tripped… into the chest of one of his other female students sitting next to the now extremely disappointed Anya.

Watching this happen from the safety of the back of the classroom Sakura could hardly stifle a laugh as her teacher was smacked across the room and through a wall… before noticing that her teacher was just sent through a brick wall, having only a Negi shaped hole to prove this.

Panicking, Sakura ran to the hole just barely behind the other 25 girls in the room (who were behind the fangirls of course) only to see Negi come through the front door of the classroom and push a large and heavy cabinet in front of it before walking over to his pedestal before pulling out a "caution" sign in front of the hole.

"Now let us begin class" Negi said returning to his usual spot "perhaps we could all get to our desks right now… if it's not too much trouble".

The Mahora academy class 2-A was in for the year of their lives.

**Just something I thought up one day that I didn't want to lose… and now for something else.**

**Omake:**

**Amuro: Vegeta what does the scouter say about the word count?**

**Vegeta: it's over 900**

**Amuro: what 9- wait really 900?**

**Vegeta: yep**

**Amuro: lame.**

**Just because I couldn't resist the joke as my fans (?) would know**


	2. day 1 Negi

**Negi day 1 (part 1)**

**The piffle princess and the ancestor of Chao Lingshen **

Class started in the usual way for Negi Springfield and after the awkward explanation things were back on track. But to someone like Tomoyo Daidouji who was curious at how her teacher could take being shoved through a wall and not having a scratch afterward it was obvious things would not be over so soon.

When class ended Tomoyo instructed that Sakura go on without her as she stayed behind to talk to Negi when all of the other students left. Unfortunately that had to wait since student #12 Kyoko Nara had the same thought process.

"Sensei could I talk to you for a second?" Kyoko asked as soon as class was over.

"Yes what is it Nara-san?"

Tomoyo stopped in her advance to the teacher as the two other residents to the room began to talk and was honestly surprised when Kyoko asked "how could you be shoved through a wall and come out without a scratch?"

Negi felt like a cold hand just touched his shoulder as the girl with unmistakable brown hair not only narrowed her eyes but said"could you possibly be…" before stopping and saying "never mind that would be impossible" and running out of the room.

Negi felt himself physically relax before he noticed Tomoyo walking towards him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So Sensei I was actually thinking the same thing… though I'm not sure I can probably guess that magic comes into the equation somewhere" Tomoyo's voice relayed no uncertainty in her deduction, in fact they relayed an entirety of confidence as she strolled towards the 15 year old teacher… deliberately slow almost as if mocking him then breaking out a smile that said "you can't fool me" to him.

Negi didn't know that he had been backing up until he felt his back touch the wall behind him "such pressure… in all my years of teaching I've never had a student who not only could force me back into a corner so fast… but figure out my secret after only one time of me using my abilities… truly you are amazing" Negi said in a shaky voice at first but then settling on a calm voice once he regained his bearings.

"Perhaps but I just happen to be a specialist for this sort of thing" Tomoyo countered, walking towards the door.

"Although you have probably guessed by now but I can't let you go now that you know my secret" Negi responded as he flash stepped in front of Tomoyo, surprising her with his speed "at least not without your promise to never tell anyone about my secret… okay" Negi said the last word into Tomoyo's ear for the full effect he was going for and suppressed a grin as Tomoyo's legs turned to jelly and causing her to lose her balance just in time for Negi to catch her in his arms.

Tomoyo's earlier façade all but faded as the tide turned on their intimidation battle… the resulting winner was Negi on terms of flawless seduction technique. "A-amazing such power… to cause this reaction in me is…"

Negi felt a sense of foreboding in Tomoyo's speech "it seems that you have secrets too… I won't ask what they are but as you can plainly see from your reaction to my technique in its weakest form it would be Meer child's play to make you spill every secret you've ever kept if you tell anyone mine" Negi said in the most threatening voice he could muster outside a combat situation.

As Negi left the room Tomoyo fell to the floor in a euphoric daze and as the door closed Tomoyo noticed that she needed a new pair of panties.

Negi could definitely say that he hated having to use that technique on one of his students but it didn't hurt to make sure that most of his students didn't find out about magic… one or two wouldn't hurt much but after the number got to five things tended to spiral downward into a constant pactio fest like in all previous years.

**Meanwhile**

Kyoko walked toward her dorm, resisting the urge to run as fast as she could "there would be no way that Sensei could be anything supernatural… seriously that's just unrealistic… the wall must be old… or maybe the whole thing was staged to ease everyone's spirits… or ma-" Kyoko was cut off by a cough coming from her right.

Making herself known to Kyoko was a girl dressed in the Mahora uniform; she had beautiful blonde hair with serious violet eyes and looks that seemed to scream "princess" in all languages, flanking her left side was another blonde but this one had red eyes and a visibly relaxed lean almost seeming to take two inches off her actual height; to the right was yet another girl with long red hair with a braid down her back and emerald green eyes.

"You appear to be troubled by something… can you tell me what it is?" the first blonde asked walking over to Kyoko.

"Nothing… just some weird thought that keeps popping up in my head for some reason" Kyoko explained, not noticing that the other two girls had begun to encircle her "but I've been wondering… nevermi-"Kyoko was suddenly cut off by something embedding itself into her arm, causing her body to go numb.

"Don't worry about that we're just prepping you for the procedure" the red head remarked licking her lips.

"P-procedure?... what procedure?" Kyoko thought in her head but was un-able to say anything aloud.

"Yep" the red eyed blonde cheered in singsong "a procedure where we take your linker core and forcibly activate it causing mana to overflow your magic circuits and send you into a magical frenzy".

Kyoko's eyes widened as pain started pulsing through her in waves, lightly at first but increasing intensity little by little until it felt like little spikes were being pricked into her skin. "Side effects include but are not limited to, pain, nausea, pain, discomfort, pain, sudden urges to kill yourself, pain, going to destroy the person with the sexiest British accent in the immediate vicinity to you, pain, and sudden want of Chao Bao Zi's food, pain, and constantly spouting advertisement for Chao Bao Zi's every time you attack… and did I mention the pain" a new voice cut into the conversation.

Looking towards the direction of the voice despite the pain Kyoko saw a hinese girl with black hair and eyes and a seemingly permanent blush on her cheeks smiling down at her "but don't worry cause Negi-bozu will be here shortly".

Kyoko could only get out a "who" before the pain went from needles to knives.

"Who am I?" The Chinese girl asked chuckling "I am Chao Lingshen, a time traveling, super genius, alien mage… and the descendant of you and Negi-bozu… so I'm pretty important to your life".

After saying that Chao and two of the other girls began to leave before a pure white portal appeared in front of them "oh and Kyon… tell Mikuru and John Smith I said hi" Chao said smiling before walking through the portal behind the other two leaving only Kyoko and the red eyed blonde.

"You like the remedy?" the blonde asked striking up a conversation "because it's been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations" she added striking a completely unnecessary pose in the process.

Kyoko could only groan.

**Author notes**

**MangamanZX here for chapter 2 of Negima… here we go again, this time I'm getting straight to the plot as we find out that Chao is back… and that Tomoyo is starting to like Negi but who are the 3 girls helping Chao? Find out next time**

**Omake: next time**

**Chao: the time is here, Negi Springfield has met his true love**

**Kyoko: well you-**

**Chao: the beautiful and talented Chao Lingshen!**

**Tomoyo: wait aren't you his descendant from the future?**

**Chao: and yet despite their difference in status Negi has promised to remain completely faithful to his beautiful princess**

**Negi: what status difference?**

**Kyoko: princess?**

**Chao: but standing in the way of true love is the dangerously evil Sakura Kinomoto and her lackey Tomoyo Daidouji… could this be the end of our two lovers?**

**Sakura: wait I'm not even in this chapter… and why am I the villain?**

**Tomoyo: lackey?**

**Chao: next time on Negima: cherry blossoms and succubae… look forward to it**

**Sakura: (deadpan) you're delusional…**

**Amuro and Vegeta corner**

**Amuro: brownie points go to whoever can answer this question**

**Vegeta: the new character introduced in this chapter Kyoko Nara is not an O.C but an actual minor character from another series what series and who is she in that series?**

**Hayate: save up brownie points to gain special prizes**

**Amuro: till next time see ya.**


	3. day 1 Sakura

**Sakura day 1(part 1)**

**Cherry blossoms and succubae**

**(I do not own these characters) **

The first hint that things weren't normal in class to Sakura Kinomoto was that Tomoyo had told her to go on without her, the second was the highly suggestive looks from one of her classmates that seemed like the girl was un-dressing her with her eyes.

"**Mistress someone is following you**" one of the Sakura cards in her book bag said through telepathic communication with her.

"Really?" Sakura asked, resisting the urge to look back.

"**Yes Mistress… I also sense magical power coming from your stalker**" a different card said setting her on edge but not before she sensed a surge of magic coming her way.

Sakura spun around on the ball of her foot just in time to use her cheering skills for dodging a blast of tiny arrows of light.

"What the…?" Sakura began before a large stream of fire erupted from her right, forcing her to use her shield card to block it "who are you and why are you attacking me?" Sakura questioned right from the get go.

"Wow… she actually dodged your moves" a loud male voice rang from the top of a large tower behind Sakura "seriously Nagi, Akira when did you guys get subjected to the worf effect?"

"Shut up!" the other figures yelled in anger.

Looking up towards the tower Sakura saw what had to be the most muscular man she had ever seen in her life, towering over everyone she knew the 7'3 blonde tan man wielding a gigantic sword that even by the man's standards looked absolutely huge, wearing a lampshade on his head, brown pants and standing on a lamp that Sakura reasoned wasn't previously there before the man showed up. "You want to know my name pretty lady?" the huge man shouted disappearing and re-appearing behind Sakura "my name is Jack Rakan, The Thousand Blades, and the man who you can stab a thousand times and it won't do a thing damn it" Jack introduced flipping Sakura's skirt in the process.

Nagi to the left looked puzzled and stated "I thought your nickname was "That Damn Guy You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And It Won't Do A Thing, Damnit!" or something like that?"

Arika looked at the two men she was with and the best she could say was "idiots… both of them"

Sakura's mind went blank, her head slumping downward while tears ran down her face.

Jack looked at the girl and almost felt a twinge of regret, leaning down to comfort the girl he tried to tell her it was okay… only to find a fist in his face and himself through several broken walls… with a bleeding nose that he assumed was broken. "Now here me ou-"was all he got out before the sword he was carrying just moments before flew past his head, faster than supersonic speed and the scream of "pervert!" rang throughout the courtyard.

Sakura looked at the man in a furious rage shouting "you've ruined me for marriage you $#%*&$%$##$&%$%#&^#%&%%#$#^%##^%#^#%$#%^$&$*$^#%#$^&#&$^#%#^$%#^%$%^#%#^$%$^$^$^$%#&#&**##^!" and running to the oversized man in feral rage trying to claw his eyes out.

Looking over from behind cover, two girls were cowering behind a lamp post and staring in fascination at the girl they were stalking up to this point.

"W-w-w-wow" the first, a blonde with light green eyes and her hair in two pigtails wearing the Mahora uniform exactly as one was supposed to wear it stammered out trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Next to her was a blue haired and eyed girl wearing an altered Mahora uniform (i.e. a sewn on cat tail, ears and the fact that it was covered in Lolita frills) was looking in a more… perverse fascination merely asked "hey Lotte… do you think that she would be good for Chao's plan?"

The blonde by the name of Lotte looked to the blunette and whacked her on the top of the head with a paper fan saying, "Seriously… Asuha are you trying to get us killed or something?"

"No… why do you think so I mean I still haven't seduced Negi Sensei yet" Asuha replied matter-of-factly.

"Down Asuha, Negi sensei is meant for another girl" Lotte shot back deadpan.

Asuha giggled out a little at Lotte's remark, "You know Lotte it's cute to think that you assume that that would stop me".

Lotte looked at the other girl in disbelief, "You would actually break apart two people who are in love?"

"What?..." Asuha looked offended "no way, that would leave a bad taste in my mouth afterward… seriously for someone who is supposed to mass an entire harem and I'm actually very surprised that you've never heard of a threesome before?"

Lotte looked like she choked on something very large and went redder than a newly born supernova.

"Oh, you have" Asuha smiled then maybe we should have Chao join us tonight…"

Lotte went even redder than before.

"And actually… I wonder if we could still get Negi in on it… maybe the magic ermine as well" Asuha pondered before Jack Rakan flew over their heads, revealing them to the others that they were supposed to avoid being seen by.

Lotte lost some of the color in her face as she contemplated the duo's options "Asuha…"

"Yeah Lotte" Asuha responded nervously.

"Any plans for how we get out of here alive?"

Asuha considered her options, got a cat grin on her face, screamed, slapped Jack and ran off with Lotte dead on her heels.

"Perhaps it's too early to tell her the truth right now" Arika suggested with a sigh.

Both Jack and Nagi agreed and disappeared faster than they appeared.

Sakura watched the small event unfold and stood there, dumbfounded at how she was so easily forgotten "wait… what the heck was I doing just now?" Sakura asked no one in particular… before remembering the pervert that she was just whacking around.

"Those two girls just now… maybe they know something" Sakura confirmed running in the direction that Asuha and Lotte escaped to.

Asuha and Lotte stopped in front of the science club room, panting like dogs,

"You think we lost them?" Lotte asked, grabbing the door handle.

"Not likely" Asuha responded looking at the direction they had just came from she's on her way as we speak".

Lotte froze. "Then I guess we're going to have to keep her stalled so that she doesn't start helping sensei with Alicia and Kyoko".

Asuha nodded, grabbing a card from a compartment hidden inside one of her frills "get your artifact ready".

"Yah got it".

When Sakura ran after the two girls she didn't expect both of them to be standing in front of a building with weapons out.

Asuha stood obstinate, wielding a sheathed sword in quick drawing position while Lotte sported a bow and a quiver of arrows, ready to fire.

Sakura stepped back a few inches only to find an invisible wall blocking her path.

"Sorry Sakura Kinomoto but you aren't going anywhere without a fight" Lotte demanded launching an arrow at Sakura whilst Asuha ran forward at majorly fast speeds, unsheathing her sword in the progress.

Sakura fumbled out one of her Sakura cards and activated its effect.

**To be continued**

**Author notes**

**Thank you readers… and reviewer (eh I'm happy to get at least one in) for reading my story up to this point.**

**Omake: why Asuha slapped Jack**

**Jack emptied out his pockets later that day but found an odd piece of paper among his things. Unfolding it Jack read the contents quickly written on the page.**

**Dear stud**

**(xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx… call me**

**Signed: Asuha.**

**Jack looked at the piece of paper with what looked like a cell phone number scrawled across it and patted himself on the back for getting a girls phone number without even trying.**

**Omake: next time**

**Asuha: Negi has finally succumbed to his carnal desires and has begun to ravage every girl at Mahora girl's academy.**

**Negi: wait… why have I suddenly become a pervert?**

**Tomoyo: nooooo he won't have Sakura!**

**Asuha: his first victim is the sweet and innocent Asuhariet Touhara**

**Negi: wait… if you say it like that then I sound like a rapist.**

**Sakura: innocent? **

**Asuha: could this be the end of our heroine's innocence**

**Kyoko: wait, aren't I the main heroine?**

**Asuha: next time on Negima: the mage and the esper**

**Negi: wait that has nothing to do with the preview at all… and who is the esper?**

**Amuro and Vegeta corner**

**Amuro: Vegeta what does the scouter say about the word count?**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER 1200!**

**AMURO: WHAT OVER 1200?**

**MangamanZX: see you next time.**


	4. day 1 Negi part 2

**I own nothing, Negima, Cardcaptor Sakura and all other series I may include in this fanfiction are properties of their respective owners and companies.**

**Negi day 1 (part 2)**

**The mage and the esper**

Negi ran towards the huge spike of energy coming from the south, with Tomoyo close behind wielding a camera in her right hand.

"Is it really necessary to bring a camera along?" Negi asked looking at the brunette.

"Yes" Tomoyo responded, checking inside her camera.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Negi dropped the subject when he noticed that one of his students were on the ground with pain and another student standing above them, and when one would say 'standing above her' they obviously meant for it to be taken literally.

"She's flying without wings? …you know despite myself I'm impressed at how much she wants to impress onlookers" Tomoyo reasoned grabbing her camera in both hands and pointing it at the blonde.

"Armstrong-san, why are you standing above Nara-san like that?" Negi asked, reaching for his staff.

"I have been sworn to secrecy in my motives" the blonde threw back, posing in mid air "and secret keeping is a skill that has been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations!"

Tomoyo couldn't help asking. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Poor naive girl… I Alicia T Armstrong has adopted a speech pattern that has been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations of course" Alicia posed again.

Negi felt a chill down his spine and jumped back just in time for Alicia to strike the ground that he was just occupying a mere two seconds earlier, a second chill ran down his spine as he ducked under a roundhouse kick aimed for his face "nice moves, but you can only get so far with dodging" Alicia taunted, using her kicks momentum to flip horizontally to dodge Negi's counter punch.

"Says the one dodging" Negi taunted back "but in all seriousness…" Negi's tone changed to a harsher one "Cum feriunt unum, et inimicus. Nullam sagittas fulguris confluent" Negi chanted launcing a bolt of lightning at the mid air girl.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better, round shield" Alicia extended her arms towards the electric death arrow as a yellow circle materialized directly in its flight path, blocking it. Alicia smiled as Negi's face went slack for a fraction of a second before returning to a neutral battle face "my turn Sensei" Alicia righted herself on the concrete, raising her left hand and pointing at Negi "fly my fangs of lightning, Photon lancer!", as if on command six spears of electricity materialized around her and launched toward Negi, attempting to impale him on their tips.

Negi dexterously avoided the impaling instruments, before moving in to engage in melee combat against his more nimble opponent. Launching a left fist to see where his opponent would dodge to Negi's fist was dodged to the left, away from his waiting right fist, adapting fast Negi went for a kick… yet was un-able to move his legs. Looking down, Negi's eyes widened as he noticed two yellow shackles around his ankles.

"Sorry Sensei but you've underestimated me just a little" Alicia said placing energy into her fist "MAHŌKEN!" Alicia's fist swung towards the bound boy's stomache.

Negi smiled as the fist impacted, ripping the shirt off his back and hunching him over "eternal…" Negi began, chuckling as Alicia's eyes widened "Negi…" Alicia attempted to back away but found herself in binds of wind "FEVER!" Negi's arms flew out like Moses parting the red sea as a huge wave of energy surrounded both of the combatants".

Watching from afar Tomoyo was getting great coverage of her teachers fighting moves and shirtless back and abs "wow… why Sakura didn't ever tell me being straight was so enjoyable I have no idea" Tomoyo stated to no one in particular. And she remained filming the fight.

Until she felt a killing intent coming from behind her…

Spinning around Tomoyo was the first to notice Kyoko getting up off the ground, an aura flanking her everywhere she went "an ambush?"

Tomoyo stood ready for Kyoko's inevitable attack.

"FOR THE BEST QUALITY SERVICE GO FOR CHAO BAO ZI'S, LOCATED IN MAHORA FOOD COURT!" Kyoko's war scream ripped through the battlefield as the girl sprinted to attack the still bound Negi, breaking the Reflexio spell that Negi cast like it wasn't even there.

"wha-?" Negi never finished his confusion when a fist impacted his face, knocking him backwards. "Wow… that stung a bit…" Negi reported getting, up from the ground and cracking his neck.

"Freshness abound?" the possessed Kyoko felt a sudden pressure in the air that even in her crazed state could feel was bad news.

"Now would be the time that you should run away…" Negi smirked as he felt a small chill down his spine that signaled danger.

"It seems that you've underestimated me as well" Alicia smiled getting up off the ground and grabbing two fingerless gloves from her pocket and placing them on her hands "that would be your biggest mistake yet". Moving forward Alicia took a boxing stance and began to hop a little; jumping off the ground behind her Alicia flew at Negi faster than the previous charge before and swung her right fist towards Negi's face, then a left at his shoulder, right to shoulder, left to stomach, right to chesSOt, and began firing entire rounds of rapid fire fisticuffs at Negi.

Seeing the attack Negi was able to block Alicia's fists for exactly 12 seconds before Kyoko interrupted with a clawing strike that forced Negi to block, leaving himself open to a right fist in his gut, leaving him further open to Kyoko's kick to the back, and the uppercut to his jaw.

"SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE COMPETITION!" Kyoko shouted as she went for the final blow, only to find that Negi was no longer in the same spot as before and Tomoyo's foot was painfully impacting her neck. "Freshness abounds…" Kyoko felt her consciousness slip away as it suddenly became apparent that a syringe was protruding from her arm for the second time that day.

"Don't worry… it's not lethal" Tomoyo smiled, disappearing and re-appearing where Negi was getting up from his daze "question Sensei" Tomoyo began snatching the falling camera from the air "what was that?" she ended, facing Alicia.

"Holding back against one of my students" Negi responded, dusting himself off "and what prey tell was you teleporting like that?" Negi asked back.

"I'm not one to tell those types of secrets unless you at least buy me dinner first" Tomoyo flirtatiously responded, helping Negi to his feet "I'm just not that type of girl".

Negi chuckled at the flirting girl when he was once again upright "6:30 at the food court then?" Negi flirted back, readying a fighting stance as Tomoyo blushed furiously.

"Sure" Tomoyo confirmed pointing her camera at Negi and Alicia.

"Perhaps going against you so soon was a bad idea…" Alicia quipped before turning and running away.

"Hey wait!" Tomoyo and Negi shouted in unison as Alicia disappeared inside a milky white portal.

"What were those noises just now?" both of the two froze as they looked at some of the burns left in the earth from the battle when they heard voices coming from the southeast.

"Well… I'm out of here" Tomoyo reported, running in the opposite direction.

Negi stayed, but not before saying "and don't forget 6:30, the food court… don't be late".

Tomoyo paused "you were serious?" was all she could ask.

"Yes" Negi responded, waiting for the two people who heard the fight going on.

Tomoyo ran to her room in a hurry to get ready despite herself.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes**

**Welcome to chapter 3 people**

**First off this chapter is more action oriented than the previous ones, introducing the name of yet another of Chao's sidekicks and hinting at some things to come.**

**Second just in case you were wondering… the central pairing for this fic is Tomoyo x Negi… unusual yes but seriously, I hate Eriol with a passion and although I don't mind Meilin I just don't see any chemistry between her and Tomoyo.**

**Third I was wondering if anyone managed to guess why the chapter is called mage and esper based on what happened in this chapter… **

**Omake: next time**

**Sakura: it's do or die time for Tomoyo on her very first date**

**Tomoyo: no Sakura it's not like that between us *blushing red like a tomato***

**Sakura: but trouble strikes as a Clow card strikes the aquarium where she and Negi are at**

**Syaoran: wait didn't you already seal the Clow cards and turn them into Sakura cards?**

**Sakura: unknown (and thankfully) to them Sakura Kinomoto and Kero-chan are nearby recording the events as they occur**

**Tomoyo: wait…. This is sounding awfully familiar**

**Sakura: next time on cardcaptor Tomoyo: Tomoyo's Heart-Racing First Date**

**Sakura: see you next time, lyrical magical I'll do my best.**

**Kero: really familiar…**

**Yuuno: you said it…**


	5. Tomoyo Negi date part 1

**Sakura day 1(part final)/Negi day 1(part final)**

**Secret of the flower/Tomoyo's Heart-Racing first Date/Lyrical magical**

**I do not own any of the things I am including in my story this chapter**

Asuha was blown away by a gust of wind, causing her to be slung into Lotte… knocking both of them out.

Sakura winced at the pain she had caused and checked if both of them were actually unconscious, and after confirming that yes the fight didn't last longer than a few seconds.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Sakura deadpanned, thankful for the unbelievably easy opponents.

"She said that right" Nagi commented on top of a nearby roof, looking through binoculars.

Jack and Arika nodded in agreement.

"Wonder why they attacked me?" Sakura asked no one in particular I just wanted to know if they knew who those three weirdoes were.

"Oh in that case we don't know who they were… uh oh" Asuha supplied, waking up from unconsciousness.

"Ok, thank you" Sakura thanked Asuha and began to walk away.

"I mean it's not like they're your real parents who wiped your memory and sent you to live with your non-magical uncle so that you can live a normal life and never to figure out that your real name is Sakura Kunosaki Anarkhia Entheofushia Springfield or anything" Asuha denied before covering her own mouth.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks at Asuha's suspiciously specific denial and turned around "say what?"

"Nothing" Asuha released a cold sweat before picking up Lotte and running into a milky white portal shouting "and you definitely don't have a Tohno gland that works to sexually attract any and all females to you given by your first best friend!"

Sakura watched the two disappear into the portal "…that couldn't be" was all Sakura could say before walking back to her room.

"Oh man oh man oh man" Tomoyo fussed looking at herself in the mirror provided by Daidouji industries mirror division "maybe… does it?"

Sakura walked into the room seconds later, trying to sort through her thoughts and with an absent minded,"hey Tomoyo" drew attention to her,

Tomoyo's mind went straight to her lifelong friend long enough to realize a certain fact "hey Sakura… question"

Sakura was thankful to her friend for giving her something else to think about and focused her full attention on her friend.

"Does this dress make me look easy?" Tomoyo asked the now surprised Sakura "I mean well… I don't know, sensei asked me to go to the food court at 6:30 and I'm not sure if it counts as a date or not… does it" Sakura's eyes widened a bit "so I'm worried that if I go looking easy then sensei will try to take advantage of me… although I'm not sure how I feel about that little fact but so that I don't have to worry about that I'm trying to make myself look like a very confident woman" Tomoyo paused "or should I dress for seduction and test his resolve…".

Tomoyo looked at a wide eyed Sakura with confusion until Sakura exclaimed "you're straight?"

Tomoyo fell over at Sakura's observation "at which point did I say that?" Tomoyo's temper began to rise in the usually cheerful girl.

"By sensei did you happen to mean Negi sensei?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo gave a pretty good apple impression "but really…" Sakura paused.

Tomoyo felt a sense of foreboding in Sakura's words "really what?"

"I always thought that you were a lesbian… guess I was wrong" Sakura looked at a shocked Tomoyo "not like there was any chance of that or anything" Sakura quickly covered up.

"When did you find out?" Tomoyo asked blushing.

"Huh?"

"When did you find out that I was a lesbian?" was all Tomoyo said looking at her crush.

"About the time I noticed you drooling when you looked at my butt the seventh time when we turned 13…" Sakura deadpanned saying "really Tomoyo you have to work on that".

"My dad signed me up for counseling when he found out that I drooled… we fixed the problem" Tomoyo shot back a little relieved.

"You have a dad?" Sakura asked shocked.

Tomoyo felt that she had just done something that she would regret later on.

"But enough on that subject… you're going on a date with Negi sensei but you're not sure how you feel" Sakura guessed plopping on her bed.

"Yes… seriously until today I thought that I was hard gay then I saw Sensei ruffle with his collar and… really the only other person who's ever gotten that reaction from me is you…" Tomoyo felt a sudden chill go down her spine as she saw that Sakura had already moved on to her own closet "Sakura… why do I get the feeling that youre enjoying this more than you should be?"

"Because I have seniority on the subject… and I think it's great that you found someone you like… you arent a mage are you?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"Just making sure this isnt annother Yukito thing… you know with the whole compatible magic thing… and come to think of it doesn't sensei kind of look like Yukito and my dad a little"

"Not really…"

"Okay enough idle chit-chat time to turn you into a stunning femme fatale that'll get Sensei hot under the collar!" Sakura enthusiastically exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

Negi had taken Kyoko to the nurse's office with two of his students who had heard the ruckus and offered to stay with her.

"So she was attacked by one of your new students?" a woman in her twenties asked with a sigh as he exited the room.

"Yep exactly right Setsuna… Alicia Armstrong I do believe… don't you have her in your P.E class?"

"Yep… seriously you can't miss her constant exclamations of 'this technique has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!' or 'my 30,000 IQ will assure that I will win'… really she makes me think of a thanksgiving ham for some reason".

"well she's a mage… and a good one at that, if our fight had gone on for much longer then I might have had to use Magia Eriba… and the weird part is that some of her spells were completely unknown to me" Negi's worried tone hit Setsuna hard before she noticed that the tone was not from the converation at hand but instead a second conversation he was thinking inside his own head.

"Negi… is something on your mind besides the student thing" Setsuna asked worried over her former teacher "perhaps something else happened".

"Well… question Setsuna where is the best place for taking a girl out for a date…" Setsuna's eyes widened "…it's been nagging me for a while honestly for some reason I can't think of anything besides where to take her..." wider "…I know this is probibly out of character for me but I cant help but get lost in her violet eyes or want to…" Negi began to blush so red that he began to glow in embarassment"

Setsuna's mind went from worried student to supprised/worried harem member in 2 seconds after the blushing happened "Negi likes this girl… and is having dirty thoughts when he thinks about her…" Setsuna began podering in her head "…Kono-chan will want to know about this… and maybe I could get Fate and the other Averuncuss siblings in on it as well" Setsuna's mind raced a mile a minute as Negi was blissfully unaware of her amazing Xanatos Gambit forming in her head to play matchmaker to Negi for once "try the aquarium… its on the east side of the school next to the hotel and movie theatre… and speaking of the movie theatre they have a great movie showing… it's really popular with couples" Setsuna smiled "I think it's called Titanic… and it's supposed to be verry romantic"

Negi felt as if a load had been lifted from his shoulders "thank you Setsuna I'll tell you about it when I get back"

Setsuna smiled and began walking back to her room for preperation of 'operation Mrs Springfield'

**6:30 Mahora food court**

Tomoyo walked nervously into the food court, wondering if she really looked as attractive as Sakura said she did… she honestly prefered the few seconds that she was completely in control of her situation… and realized when she saw Negi again a confirmation of sorts similarities between him and Sakura; first was the ears something that when asked was a purely Kinomoto trait… or so she thought, second was the smile a simple yet effective point of attractiveness that lured her towards both of them, third a small mole… a birthmark that no one but she herself saw since it was only visible when they fixed there collars of their shirts, and finally the amazing aproachability and a semi mystic aura radiating from them at all times… cementing her fate of course was the subtle differences, Negi's height was one, she had always been the taller one between her and Sakura and Negi's vertical dominance gave her goosebumps, second was the glasses… a never known fact was that Tomoyo always liked glasses and feared the day that Sakura might need glasses for her eyes… thanfully that day never came… unfortunately Negi came prepared, last and probibly the most was Negi's attitude… he obviously was experianced in having girls liking him and probibly had an entire harem of girls rivaling that of the 600 member Sakura Kinomoto fanclub back in Tomoeda… (A constant annoyance that she and Rika try to keep at bay so that Sakura doesn't find out about them) and had already shown that he knew how to weaponize it for his own ends.

Nearby Sakura was watching from behind a bench with mirror and change acting as recorder and camera while she was looking through her cards for the right one to use at the right moment.

Oposite Sakura Konoka Konoe and Setsuna were peeking from bushes in a stealthy manner peeking out when Negi wasn't looking "wow… so that's the girl Negi likes… she seems like a nice girl" Konkoa observed with a smile on her face.

"Yes…" Setsuna responded somewhat nervously.

Noticing her girlfriend's nervousness Konoka tensed up "Set-chan whats wrong?"

"Something about that girl seems off… I smell blood" Setsuna reported grabbing at her sword "she's killed before"

"What?" Konoka's eyes widened "wait she's killed someone before?"

"yah… look" Setsuna pointed to the girls feet when they went over a mud puddle… there wasn't even a footprint from her footsteps "her footwork is excelent" pointing to the rest of her "and her body language… no wasted movement or energy at all"

Konoka looked at Setsuna worriedly "then she isn't what we thought… we have to warn Negi" Setsuna went to walk over to Negi and pull him aside from the dangerous girl.

Looking from behind the bench Sakura noticed the black haired girl moving towards Tomoyo's date and reacted "windy push that girl away… we need to make sure that Tomoyo's date doesn't get disturbed".

Setsuna felt the air pressure change before she was pushed back violently by a soundless gust of wind "what the?"

"Now Illusion… hide Tomoyo and Sensei from her view and voice take away her ability to speak"

The air around Negi and the girl distorted slightly and Setsuna could no longer see either of them "an invisibility spell?" Konoka asked confused.

"No… an illusion, no one else seems to notice that they're gone". Setsuna attempted to say but found that no matter what she tried she couldn't say a single word to her.

"Set-chan, Set-chan whats wrong?"

Luckily for Setsuna she had practiced sign language and signed out "it appears that she cast a spell that hinders any way for me to communicate with Negi".

Konoka looked worried before noticing something odd… a trenchcoat wearing duo with one holding what looked like a pactio card and the other a camera "Set-chan… over there" Konoka pointed out pointing to the duo.

Setsuna understood immediately and dashed towards the duo, sword drawn.

When Sakura noticed that the girl she immoblized was going after her with a sword she began to panic and readied the sword card for combat.

Blissfully unaware of the trio of peeping toms and would be date stoppers Negi and Tomoyo both walked along awkwardly to the aquarium "so Daidouji…"

"yes"

"…I'm sorry if I seem to be prying but…"

Tomoyo sighed "okay… I did say that I would give you some explanation if you take me on a date… but only one thing per date activity" Tomoyo responded in a voice that attempted to be haughty but fell short ending up as a more deredere sentence than a tsuntsun like she was aiming for.

Negi felt his blood pressure rise as Tomoyo blushed and he inwardly cursed the unfairness that was what his mind percieved as To-MOE Daijouji "don't worry Daijouji-san… ill respect those terms… but one now just to wet my appetite" Negi requested re-establishing his mental armor of a false casanova.

Tomoyo debated the matter for a few seconds and decided it to be okay "go ahead… and choose well".

Negi noticed a slight teasing tone had been placed into Tomoyo's tone suggesting that she was slowly becoming more confortable around him "okay then… perhaps we should begin with the camera… whats with that?"

"A hold out from my younger days… I always loved cameras and making movies… id always stick to things that interested me… plus its got annother function that I have yet to use" Tomoyo's smile spread across her face "okay my question now… how many girls have you kissed?"

Negi flushed red "about 95".

Tomoyo tried to act supprised but came across as more of a smug 'called it' than anything else.

"Okay what about you any boys you've kissed?"

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed and she frowned "I said one question per date activity"

Negi felt pressure "just making conversation… I havent asked any important questions like… how did you get to my side so fast in the fight with Armstrong-san?"

Tomoyo's irritation turned to relief "okay then I did say that I would answer a question like that now so here goes… I'm an esper…"

Negi's face contorted in disbelief "esper?"

"Yah… you know a psychic".

Negi raised his eyebrow.

"Don't believe me do you?" Tomoyo ventured sighing.

"You arent trying to kill me… I heard somewhere that espers and magicians were natural enemies"

"Only when they havent been forever scorned by other espers and havn't been hiding among magicians for 9 years"

Negi almost tripped over his own two feet "wait hiding amongst magicians?"

"Yep and now to get off that subject and onto the date"

Negi couldn't help but feel like he had lost that round.

Meanwhile Sakura, Setsuna, and Konoka were playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse completely forgetting there original reason for being there.

"Cheese!" Negi and Tomoyo chorused together as the machine took there picture.

"You know sensei I didn't know that the carnival was in town" Tomoyo said taking a bite of cotton candy.

"Me either… I guess they might be new" Negi responded giving thumbs up to Zazie behind his back, responding only with a discreet thumbs up of her own "so how are you enjoying yourself?"

"Verry well actually" Tomoyo smiled discreetly mouthing "thank you" to the women in the bushes holding up giant cue cards and remembering to give her a raise later.

In a different bush Kyoko was watching with killing intent, the two students who heard the comotion earlier at either side of her.

"Hey Vivio…"

"Yes Einhart…"

"Why are we here?"

"To make sure that this entire date goes wrong" Vivio guessed scratching her face.

"Quiet you two… and no I'm not going to ruin Sensei's date… I just need to know what he likes and dislikes so I can be ready when I ask him out" Kyoko corrected before noticing a strange display of swordsmanship behind her targets between a winged woman wielding a katana and a cloaked woman wielding a saber, followed by a miko and a kimono wearing girl holding a mirror and a camera.

"Vivio…"

"Yes Einhart…"

"You two just saw that just now… didn't you?" Kyoko asked beating Einhart to the punch on the question.

"Yes" both said in tandem.

**Authors notes**

**I regret nothing… and sorry for the delay on this chapter… now for my usual Omake**

**Vivio: Tomoyo mourns over the loss of her wing man Einhart Stratos**

**Einhart: wait don't kill me off!**

**Sakura: I thought that we were in the middle of a date arc?**

**Vivio: distraught she vows never to get into the cockpit of her mobile suit again**

**Kyoko: mobile suit? Is this gundam?**

**Vivio: but in the middle of her funk a bright shining star comes from over the horizon… enter…**

**Tomoyo: here comes the self gratification.**

**Einhart: don't get ahead of youself there lover girl**

**Vivio: THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST NANOHA TAKAMACHI!**

**Negi: who?**

**Vivio: using her unlimited knowledge of martial arts she teaches Tomoyo the greatest technique of the school of the undefeated of the east 'the Sekiha tenkyoken'**

**Tomoyo: the what now?**

**Vivio: can she defeat the devil gundam and become the next 'king of hearts'**

**Negi: shouldn't that be queen?**

**Vivio: next time on Magical Girl G Gundam: enter the unbeatable master- watch it or else I'll use trio Finale on you**

**Einhart: its official earth makes pepole crazy… must be the gravity**


End file.
